United as One
by Soniclover23
Summary: Water. Fire. Earth. Air. In this society, these 4 elements are the key to success for the future and future generations. Everyone is born with one of the 4 elements and it's mandatory to master the element. Everyone must get along as well or yet another war of the elements will begin. But a threat soon arises and it's up to the most unlikely group of elements to work together.
1. Water Duo

**Hey guys! Here's a new story! I can't say if it will be a one-shot (A VERY long one XD) or a chapter story. Most likely a chapter story but who knows! It could be a chapter story depending on how much you guys like. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Water. Fire. Earth. Air. In this society, these 4 elements are the key to success for the future and future generations. Everyone is born with one of the 4 elements and it's mandatory to master the element. Everyone must get along as well or yet another war of the elements will begin. This society depends on teamwork with other elements to get the job done. There are a few rivalries between some elements such as water and fire but a punishment will be set. What could it be? Who knows… one thing for sure is that it won't be good. These 4 elements will soon face a great threat that will cause them to hate one another but they will realize teamwork is the key in order to defeat the threat.

A sunny day was forecasted today. Another regular day for the citizens of Elemenville. Everyone was hard at work except for the young ones studying more about their elements at school. Nothing big ever happened in the community except for random, small disasters made by the young children practicing their powers. Teenagers were still in progress with their new jobs while adults were experts. But, elders were the masters as they were wise and have experienced many events back in their time.

Children are raised loving everyone no matter what element they are from. But sometimes things don't turn out the way you planned. A well-known group of elements that have despised each other since kids have never changed their P.O.V towards each other and it was no surprise seeing all of them in a certain punishment late in the day or early in the morning. Let's meet the group…

Water: Sonic and Amy were born under this element and both have managed to successfully control their powers at the required age. They both had a deep sister-brother relationship that can never be broken and the two always had each other's back when they were in trouble. They were a great duo that didn't need any other element to join them.

Fire: Knuckles, Shadow, and Blaze were born with the element of fire. The trio met when they were just 4 years old and remained best friends ever since. They were a strong trio for they had quickly mastered their powers. This trio was once close with the water element duo but a sudden event changed all of that. They disliked the other elements and can't imagine themselves ever joining other elements except their own kind.

Earth: Cream and Silver were both born with the Earth element. They have a deep connection with the earth and that only made their powers stronger. Honestly…this duo cannot be taken seriously for they were too kind hearted and didn't believe in fighting. But, after an event that happened at a young age, they learned that relying on other elements only causes havoc when they've been told teamwork with all elements was key to a better society and for the best of Elemenville.

Wind: Tails, Sally, and Rouge were born with the air element. The trio had a strong belief that each element should live separately instead of as one. They didn't believe anything their teachers had taught them when they were young. The 3 were enough and they didn't need anyone else. They loved each other's company and were often seen everywhere practicing their powers.

* * *

The day had quickly come to an end and it was time for all the citizens to head back home and be well rested for another day of work. Amy and Sonic were walking home after spending a whole day by the lake practicing new techniques with their powers.

Amy was walking with her arms crossed. She had failed a challenge made by Sonic and it didn't turn out well. She was soaking wet and Sonic laughing next to her wasn't making the situation any better.

"Sonic. I'd appreciate it if you stopped laughing. You know you messed me up." Amy spoke, frowning at Sonic.

"Haha sorry Ames. It's just that you should have seen the look on your face when you fell almost 100 meters into the lake. I wish I had a camera." He replied, placing both his arms behind his head.

Amy growled and extended her arm out forming a small water ball. She flicked her wrist towards her but released the water ball towards Sonic, hitting straight to his face. He gasped and groaned.

"Amyyyyy. That wasn't necessary!" Sonic cried. She proudly smiled to herself and gave him a thumbs up. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Don't you remember? We start our first day of working with the adults and teach us more advanced tricks with our water element."

"Aw man…that's right. But we mastered our element already! What else is there to learn?" Amy whined.

"There's one thing we don't really know much about." Sonic pointed, as he stopped walking.

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked, stopping a few inches away from him.

"The mark of the element. Haven't you seen the elders? They all have it on their left upper shoulder." Sonic replied.

"You mean the water drop? I know a little bit about it. You earn your element mark by achieving the key of this society. Even though it's a lame one, that's how you get your mark."

"How do you know this? Not even I knew that much about it." Sonic asked, surprised at her sudden knowledge.

"I was at the library once and read about the mark. Sadly I didn't get to know more about it because someone ripped out the page that explained the origin of it all. But I would like to see what the adults know since they still haven't received their element mark yet. It would be cool if we were the first teens to get our mark at 16." Amy explained.

"Yeah! I hear receiving your element mark makes your natural element powers even stronger. Not that I'm already strong as it is." He smirked, receiving an eye roll from Amy.

"Yeeeeeah. Suuure. Keep telling yourself that." She sarcastically replied.

"Anyway, have you gotten into any trouble with any other elements?" Sonic asked.

"No…well, okay…yes. 2 days ago I was waiting in line to get something for my mom when I quickly stepped out of line to throw away a piece of trash and I didn't notice that Rouge was behind me and as soon as I tried getting back to my spot, she practically almost blew me away with her dumb air power. I wanted to throw a water ball at her but someone from the fire element threatened me so I had no choice but to go all the way to the end of the line. I was so annoyed that day." Amy sighed, as recalling that day made her upset.

"Wow. Typical air element people. I can't believe we were all friends once…"

"I know. But we're better off as a duo. We get along and have been super close since we were young. Water works well with water and that's it." Amy exclaimed.

"Agreed," Sonic replied. "Now, let's go home. It's late and we have to wake up early tomorrow. Race you there!" Sonic took off.

"Hey! You cheater!" Amy yelled, running after him.

The duo were gone in a flash and out came a figure from the trees. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"They just don't get it. This is not what we have taught them at their young age. But they will soon learn and change their views. I just know it."

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooooooo!? What do you think? Pretty good? No? I dunno! I think it's great. I know this story has a nice plot and if you are willing to support this story and join me in this new journey, the story will be great! More will be explained and more characters introduced in the next chapter. I started off with the water element. Also, I invented whatever element power name they use. Don't judge okay? Thank you for reading and please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it. Bye!**


	2. Fire Trio

**Okay lol I want to thank Guest for being the first to review and for making me realize a small mistake. I know originally Sonic can't swim and hates water but since this is fanfiction and pretty much anything can happen, let's just say this in this story Sonic loves water and can swim XD okay? Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Morning had arrived and everyone was already awake and doing their job. Kids were still asleep as school doesn't start until later in the day and Teens are starting their training to fully master their element. Nothing big ever happened in Elemenville other than the element festival and other fun events the society creates every year. The element festival was a traditional event that's been going on for centuries and is celebrated every year. All citizens of all elements celebrate and appreciate all the 4 elements for what they have provided. Food, games, shows, dances was everything you would see at the festival. This month was going to be the 120th anniversary of the Element festival which is why everyone was hard at work.

"It's that time of year again. The element festival…" Knuckles sighed, walking in between Shadow and Blaze. Posters announcing when the festival was going to take place was everywhere around Elemenville.

Blaze scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I think it's a dumb tradition. Why do we need to appreciate and thank the other elements? Especially the water element? They're nothing but a burden."

"I could care less. As long as we behave we should be fine." Shadow spoke, walking with his arms crossed.

"Sonic is still cocky as ever. I can't imagine what stunt he will pull off this year. Last year was a disaster." Knuckles mentioned, looking at Blaze and Shadow for a reply.

Blaze faintly smiled and shook her head. "He disrespected the fire elders. I don't know why Amy still hangs out with him. She could do better on her own."

"They have a deep connection that somehow works. She can handle him better than his mom. On the other hand, Sonic knows how to calm Amy when her temper hits her. I bet nobody else can do that." Shadow explained.

"How do you know that?" Knuckles asked, amazed.

"It's not hard to find out. If you watch them hanging out, you can clearly see what I mean. But we all know those 2 are just nothing but weak and pathetic. We are much better than they are." Shadow replied.

"We are. So, are you guys excited for our training today? We get to learn how to use our element like we've never used before." Blaze excitedly exclaimed.

"Heck yeah! I can finally master the legendary Fire Daze!"

Shadow sighed. "Knuckles…you can't master the legendary Fire Daze. It's a legendary power for a reason. Not many can pull it off. Besides, they won't teach us that. So, I suggest you keep dreaming until that day comes which is never."

"Gee…no need to be so negative. Who knows, it could happen." Knuckles defended.

"Come on guys. We're here. Let's hurry in because we're late as usual." Blaze opened the door, letting the 2 in. The trio have always been more of the negative side. One thing for sure about the trio was that they were not a group to mess with. With the flame burning inside of them, one simple accident can rage them. But, like they always say… "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Believe it or not, the trio are big softies. It's rare to see that side of them but when you do, they are like big teddy bears. Cream and Silver form the earth element discovered that big heart of the trio a long time ago. They promised to never tell. You can say the air element duo and the fire trio get along somewhat but still dislike each other.

* * *

4 hours have gone by and Blaze, Knuckles, and Shadow came out the building with bandages wrapped around their arms and shoulders. They all groaned in pain, walking like a zombie.

"Knuckles you idiot…you aimed your fire arrow towards my arm." Blaze growled.

"And you fire slammed my shoulder." Shadow muttered.

"H-Hey…you two fire bombed me! Ow ow!" Knuckles cried, rubbing his arm.

"Well, today was a disaster for our first day. I don't even think we're in good condition to attend the training tomorrow." Blaze spoke.

"True. We should just skip tomorrow. We heal pretty quickly anyway but we need at least one day." Shadow replied. Blaze and Knuckles nodded in agreement. As they were walking, they spotted 2 hedgehogs walking in their direction. Knuckles and Shadow groaned while Blaze remained silent.

"That was great! Did you see how used the tidal wave?" Amy excitedly remarked.

"Yeah! And it only took you one try. Did you see me do the water tornado?!" Amy nodded while chuckling.

"We earned our first badge. 9 more to go." Amy smiled. She spotted 3 familiar figures up ahead and started feeling uneasy. She stopped walking and stopped Sonic.

"Ames what's up?" Sonic asked. She pointed towards the trio.

Sonic looked to where her finger was pointed. He looked surprised but not scared. He kept on walking with Amy right behind him. Moments like these were rare for the trio and duo. But when they did encounter each other, it never ended well. Sonic and Amy stopped right in front of the trio as did Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles.

"Well, if it isn't the water duo. It's been a while huh?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms. Sonic rolled his eyes but nodded.

"It has. How you guys been? You three look awful." Sonic laughed. Amy face palmed.

Shadow and Blaze mentally groaned while Knuckles growled. "We just happen to finish our training today."

"Oh? Well, you guys must be really bad at using your powers if all of you guys ended up like that. On the other hand, Amy and I earned our first badge today at our training." Sonic exclaimed, showing his badge along with Amy.

"Impressive…" Shadow muttered.

"Comes to show that we are much better than you guys claim to be. We better go now. We don't need to waste our time humiliating you guys. Come on Amy." Sonic began walking away. Amy sighed and looked at Blaze with an apologetic look. She ran after him.

"I can't believe we just let Sonic talk trash right to our faces. We can't let him have that satisfaction. They have a badge already!" Knuckles shrieked.

"Let him have that satisfaction for now. We'll wipe that smirk off his face soon." Shadow remarked, walking away with Blaze behind him. Knuckles muttered a few words before following the two.

A figure came out of a bush and shook her head. "Unacceptable. I must start planning. This rivalry is worse than I thought."

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhhhhh and there you have it. The fire trio! Next will be the Air and finally earth. Hope you guys like it. The first 3 chapters might be an introduction to the gang and that's when the real story begins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**


	3. Air Trio

**Finally updated! Enjoy friends!**

"Over here Sally! I found a great rock!" Tails yelled, waving his hands. It was early in the morning and Rouge, Sally and Tails had woken up early to warm up their powers for their training later in the day. Usually when they trained, they loved to challenge themselves and an example of a challenge was to blow away a heavy object. Sally chose to go first and told Rouge and Tails to go find a big rock. It didn't take long before Sally heard Tails call. Rouge flew next to Sally and they both ran to their friend's voice.

Sally clapped her hands in joy while Rouge smiled with a nod.

"Okay guys. This is attempt number 5. I have to blow this rock away…" Sally remarked. Tails and Rouge went behind Sally so they could let her focus. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She extended her arms out and made sure her footing was also in its position. She opened her eyes with a grin.

"Wind gust!" Sally yelled, feeling her power take impact on the rock. As soon as the wind gust made contact with the rock, she expected the rock to be sent flying but unfortunately, it barely moved. She groaned and dropped her arms. She landed on her knees while panting heavily. Tails and Rouge ran up to her and kneeled down.

"Sally are you alright!?" Tails asked, worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…believe it or not but that wind gust does take a lot of my energy away…" She replied, still panting.

"I think that's enough practice for now…we still have our training today and we need to be energized to get our first badge. I heard Amy and Sonic already got their first badge." Rouge mentioned.

"What? Already? How did you hear about that?" Tails asked.

"I was taking one of usual flights around town yesterday when I spotted Amy and Sonic. You'll never believe who they were confronted with."

"Who?" Sally and Tails asked in unison.

"One hint. Fire." Rouge replied.

Tails and Sally gasped, knowing who Rouge was talking about. As much they didn't like their so called used-to-be-friends, they knew the biggest rivalry was between Amy and Sonic against Blaze, Knuckles and Shadow. Tails was surprised that no outburst was mentioned since normally and encounter between those groups never started or ended well.

"What else happened?" Sally asked.

"Well, Knuckles, Shadow, and Blaze looked awful. It was kind of funny honestly but I'm assuming they had finished their training and it didn't end well. Then Sonic and Amy were walking in their direction and that's when things started getting intense. As usual they were trash talking each other but Sonic wouldn't stop bragging about his badge. Later they all went their separate ways and that's when I left." Rouge explained.

"Well, we're going to get our badges as well. We won't let Amy and Sonic think that they're all that only because they got one lame badge. They still need 9 more so it's really no big deal." Sally exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Tails and Rouge nodded in agreement and they all rushed towards the building where they would receive their training.

* * *

"2 more days until the festival!" Cream cheerfully chirped.

"I know! I can't wait to eat the candy. I'll admit, the water candy that the adults make are so delicious. At least they believe everyone deserves to be united together and all be friends unlike ours…" Silver sadly replied.

Cream sighed in agreement. "Yeah. I know what you mean. But, we're somewhat friends with Sonic and Amy right…?" she asked, her voice so soft.

Silver shrugged. "Last time we had a conversation was a year ago. I don't think they consider us friends. But we don't need them Cream. We're perfect on our own. Who needs all of them." His voice turned bitter.

"But we used to have so much fun together. Remind me again what happened between all of us?" Cream asked.

"Well…let's see…"

* * *

 _It was a sunny, warm morning. Today was the first day of school for the young children that were going to learn great things about their powers, and rules of the community they all lived in. Of course every kid was excited with a hint of nervousness but that didn't matter. To finally befriend other kids with different elemental powers seemed out of this world._

" _Come on Sonic! Blaze, Shadow, and Knuckles are waiting for us!" Amy's high pitch voice called, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground._

" _Hold on Amy! I'm looking for my other sneaker. I can't find it." Sonic cried._

" _You dummy…your sneaker is right here!" She replied, pointing to where the sneaker was._

 _Sonic ran downstairs and nervously chuckled. "I knew it was there…"_

" _Sure you did. Now hurry up! I don't want to be late." Amy sighed._

 _Sonic tried his best to put on his sneaker. Once he did, he ran to get his backpack and ran outside where Amy was. He took her hand and ran with her. Amy tried her best to keep up but she was no match for his speed._

" _Sonic! I'm going to fall!" Amy cried._

" _No you won't. Trust me. Now, we're almost there. I can see Knuckles and Shadow up ahead."_

" _Well, it's about time you two showed up." Knuckles rolled his eyes._

" _What took you two so long?" Shadow asked._

 _Amy didn't respond but instead glared at Sonic. He nervously chuckled._

" _Where's Blaze?" Amy asked._

" _She's going to come a bit late. But we should head inside the class now." Shadow started walking away. The 3 caught up to him. In the classroom, a bunch of kids had already arrived. Some were talking, others were playing and a few were with their parents._

" _Cream!" Amy squealed. She ran to her best friend and hugged her. Cream giggled and hugged back._

" _Amy! Long time no see. How you been?" Cream asked._

" _I've been great. How about you?"_

" _Good! I finally learned my first earth attack. It's called Tree wrath. Mommy says I can't use it in class because it can hurt other people but I can use the trees branches to fight!" Cream explained._

" _Cool! I also learned my first attack. It's called water bubble. I make bubbles out of water and all I got to do is throw them at people and it makes somewhat of an impact." Amy smiled._

" _Sweet! Today we'll finally learn more about our powers." Amy nodded in agreement. She took Cream to greet the rest of the gang. Later Blaze and Silver walked in the class. They both ran up to their friends and greeted all of them. The bell then rang and every kid sat on the carpet._

" _Hello class! My name is Ms. Wabely! I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year and I will teach all of you guys about your elemental powers. Now, how many kids from the water element do I have?"_

 _About 12 kids raised their hands including Sonic and Amy. Then, Ms. Wabely asked for the fire element and 14 kids raised their hands. 11 kids from the earth element raised their hands and 15 for the air element._

" _Well, I see we're almost about the same number of elements. Well, can anyone explain to me a little bit about their element and what they know?"_

 _Knuckles was first to raise his hand. Ms. Wabely smiled and picked Knuckles._

" _My name is Knuckles and I'm from the fire element. What I know about the fire element is that we're cool and the most powerful in this community." His cocky response made a few kids glare at him. Blaze and Shadow face palmed. Sonic soon shot his hand up and waved it around, waiting to be picked. The teacher nervously smiled and picked on Sonic._

" _My name is Sonic and I'm from the water element. One thing that I know about our element is that we're smart and have saved various people in the past. We're legends." Sonic smiled, crossing his arms. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes._

" _That's not true! Earth is better than Water and Fire!" Silver spat._

 _Sally stood up and crossed her arms. "Nuh uh! Air is. You should thank us on hot days for the cool air we bring for all of you."_

 _Amy gasped and frowned. She stood up and glared at Sally. "How about the fresh water we bring? Without us you guys wouldn't have a pool or an ocean to swim in!"_

" _Hey she's right!" A kid stood up, agreeing with Amy._

 _The teacher sighed and tried calming down the students but that didn't work because before she knew it, every kid in the classroom was arguing. Luckily nobody was using their powers._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _She was wrong. The kids began attacking each other, destroying the classroom. Ms. Wabely jumped under a table and took out her phone. She immediately called for help and hoped nobody was hurt by the time help arrived. It took about 5 minutes before police arrived and managed to calm down the kids. Every kid was divided by their element power and glared at their new rivals._

 _Later, parents arrived with angry expressions. They were all yelling at their kids and punishing them. Amy and Sonic looked at each other wondering what punishment they were going to receive. Knuckles, Blaze, and Shadow had already left with their parents. Silver and Cream were in a room, being yelled at. Sally, Tails, and Rouge were outside, nervously waiting for their parents._

 _2 weeks later_

 _It's been 2 weeks since the incident and a lot has change. Kids from different elements no longer wanted to play with each other but instead with their own kind. Every lesson Ms. Wabely taught was awkward and quiet since nobody decided to participate. It took about 5 months before everyone started becoming friends except for a certain group that grew to hate the rest._

 _Amy and Sonic no longer spoke to their used-to-be-friends and instead the two hanged out. Same went for the rest of the group and it stayed like that ever since. This hatred grew only more as the years went by and everyone in town knew about it._

* * *

"Now that I think about it…the argument was kind of lame. We were kids…" Silver sighed.

"Yeah. But I guess everyone took the insults personally. My question is will we ever be friends again one day?" Cream asked.

"Only time will tell…"

The two disappeared around the corner. 2 minutes later Sally. Tails, and Rouge came out from a building that Silver and Cream once stood in front of not long ago. Sally jumped in joy while Tails and Rouge admired their badges.

"Well, who would have thought we'd get our first badges today?" Tails laughed.

"Our hard work paid off! Now let's keep practicing until we get 10 badges! In the meantime, we should really help set up the festival. It's in 2 days and everyone needs to pitch in. What do you say?" Sally suggested.

Tails and Rouge smiled in agreement. The 3 ran off. A figure came out behind the building and looked at 3 running off.

"They aren't so bad I guess…But I can still sense the hate they have for the other elements. Luckily my plan will take action in exactly 2 days."

 **A/N: Finally updated! I know this chapter was supposed to be about the air element and I might have added earth but don't worry! They will get their own chapter soon! I also finally added the big rivalry between the 4 groups of used-to-be-friends. Now, what will happen in two days? Hm…who knows! (Lol I do) but for you guys it's a mystery! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon hopefully! Please review me your opinions and thoughts! Thank to those who already reviewed! Now, I got to go…I have some chores to do.**


End file.
